Historias de la enfermería
by Biso47
Summary: El lugar que guarda secretos íntimos y momentos inolvidables, se encuentra en esa habitación que suele estar abandonada la mayor parte del tiempo. La enfermería guarda secretos como si fueran tesoros, tesoros que trascienden el tiempo y se quedan grabados en las sabanas de las camillas y en las cortinas que son suavemente acariciadas por los vientos de las cuatro estaciones.
1. Primera consulta: Confesión

Buen Día. Espero que tengan un agradable semana y espero que, los que ya estén de vacaciones, las disfruten mucho, y quien no, le deseo mucha fuerza para terminar este año escolar.

Últimamente me he preguntado y visto que algo que caracteriza las historias Yuri u otra historia romántica es el uso de esta habitación para crear situaciones de romance. Esta historia va de eso, de ese pequeño salón que cumple con la función de unir corazones entre dos chicas. En todos las series, mangas y demás yuri que he visto, se repite siempre la escena de la enfermería en la que las protagonistas comparten lo que sienten; de una u otra forma, desde lo mas lindo como en Kase-san, hasta lo mas subidito de tono como en Sono Hanabira.

Pero en fin, no les hago el cuento mas largo y espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Historias de la enfermería**

**Primera consulta: Confesión.**

* * *

Esas cuatro paredes siempre han guardado íntimos secretos. Las sabanas de las camillas llevan grabados en cada uno de sus hilos las historias de las jóvenes estudiantes, al igual que lo hacen las cortinas que son suavemente acariciadas por los vientos de las cuatro estaciones. En esa habitación existen y han existido situaciones ocultas, ocultas confesiones que se susurran entre las cuatro paredes como palabras que traspasan los corazones de las jóvenes. Pequeños momentos que quedan plasmados en la historia de ese pequeño cubículo. Esa habitación ha visto más de lo que ojos humanos pudieran ver; son recuerdos que quedan fuertemente guardados; recuerdos de momentos inolvidables, al igual que dolorosos; son recuerdos que trascienden generación y que la esencia de ellos trasciende el tiempo.

En esa ocasión, otro suceso se llevaría acabo en esa pequeña habitación de enfermería. Afuera de la habitación se respiraba un fresco aroma a flores; eran los primeros días de primavera. Las cortinas de los grandes ventanales de la escuela _Otonokizaka_ eran mecidas por el suave viento, por el aroma de las flores y por el profundo silencio que reinaba en los pasillos. Solo se escuchaban un par de pasos, que lentamente se acercaban a la habitación de los recuerdos; a la enfermería.

El cuerpo de la joven chica que caminaba despacio por los pasillos, era mecido de la misma forma que el viento movía las cortinas del instituto. Su mirada se cerraba con vehemencia y disfrutaba la sensación del viento que le golpeaba el rostro. Ese aroma agradable a flores le colmaba los sentidos. Su cabello, largo y de un hermoso color purpura, brillaba con los rayos de sol y, debido al viento, volaba a su lado, cobijándola de vez en cuando en ese cumulo de belleza purpura.

Paso a paso, la chica disfrutaba toda sensación suave que le rodeaba. Era un bonito día de primavera, y el clima era agradable y relajante, así que ¿cómo no disfrutar ese momento que le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad? Después de lo que hizo, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco.

Al estar en medio de las clases, ella sabía que no sería buena idea seguir deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela a pesar de que lo deseara mucho, tenía que ir al lugar que los profesores le habían dicho después de fingir sentirse mal en clase; tenía que ir a la enfermería para refugiarse después de sentirse indispuesta a compartir el mismo espacio que… alguien especial.

Si bien las historias en la enfermería eran todas diferentes, todas figuraban por tener sentimientos parecidos y constantes. Además de eso, una característica de esa pequeña habitación que trascendía en el tiempo, era que todas las historias empezaban cuando esta habitación se encontraba en completa soledad, y la verdad, no se sabía si ese ente incorpóreo lo hacía a propósito, pero siempre estaba en completa soledad cuando las historias de las chicas sucedían.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería, la chica llamada Nozomi, abrió la puerta y la deslizó con suavidad, aunque en vez de entrar ahí, realmente deseaba disfrutar un poco más del tiempo en el pasillo desierto y silencioso por el que caminaba. Como era casi normal y acostumbrado, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta habitación estaba abandonada por la enfermera que se supone debía de estar ahí. Ni un ruido, ni un suspiro existía en esa habitación, parecía como si la chica hubiera entrado a un lugar completamente diferente al que conocía.

Era normal ver la enfermería sin enfermera que ayudara a las estudiantes, sin embargo, esto poco le importo a Nozomi ya que, lo menos que quería ahora, era hablar con alguien de lo que le dolía, porque ella sabía que no habría cura para el dolor que sentía por dentro y prefería mejor no inventar síntomas falsos para definir lo que oprimía su pecho en ese momento.

Despacio, y como si deambulara en un lugar desconocido, Nozomi comenzó a recorrer la pequeña habitación de cuatro por cuatro que era tan pequeña que solo albergaba en ella una cama a lado de la ventana y el escritorio de la enfermera. Nozomi miró detenidamente cada esquina de esta, cada detalle en las paredes y cada sensación que la soledad del lugar le causaba a su cuerpo.

Frente a la puerta, había una venta que daba vista a los jardines de entrenamiento de los clubes de atletismo y fútbol. Afuera se podía ver el verdor de la primavera en todo su esplendor al igual que los pétalos rosados de flor de cerezo que se esparcían por todo el campo verde. Siguiendo el constante tiempo desde que había entrado Nozomi a la enfermería, ella se dirigió despacio hacia la ventana y la abrió para dejar que el viento circulara dentro de la habitación. Las cortinas violentamente se estremecieron y flotaron con el suave viento que entró en la enfermería, y el aroma que estaba deseando Nozomi volver a oler comenzó a colarse como un intruso dentro de la habitación. Con vehemencia, se acercó a la ventana y puso sus manos en el alféizar, tratando de estirar todo su cuerpo hacia el exterior de la habitación, como si quisiera saltar desde esa ventana hasta el último piso de la escuela. Sin embargo, ese acto solo fue para disfrutar mejor del clima de afuera; para poder sentir todo el poder "espiritual" —como lo decía ella— en cada pómulo de su rostro.

No obstante, alguien tenía diferentes planes en todo ese cumulo de tranquilidad y relajación de la que la joven de preparatoria era participe.

A diferencia de Nozomi, una segunda chica apresuraba su paso hacia el mismo lugar en el que estaba Nozomi; obviamente esta última no se imaginaba que la otra chica iba hacia la enfermería. Las cortinas que flotaban en los ventanales se le hacían un estorbo a la chica que casi corría por los pasillos para alcanzar su destino. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del aroma perfumado de flores de primavera, y ni que hablar del silencio de los pasillos, el cual era roto por los constantes y veloces pasos de la chica que cada vez más rápido se acercaba a la enfermería.

La coleta de cabello rubio que colgaba de la cabeza de la chica se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba. Su ceño se fruncía en molestia con cada segundo que pasaba caminando y sus ojos color azul celeste estaba cristalinos y llenos de un sentimiento de irritación.

Cuando la chica de nombre Eli llego a la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue deslizar violentamente la puerta sin ningún reparo a la sutiliza. Esto captó la atención de la chica que dentro estaba disfrutando de la suave brisa del viento. Sin embargo, la joven rubia no noto esto y, al contrario de guardar la calma y someterse a las caricias del viento, esta simplemente rompió todo el ambiente cuando su voz entro en contacto con el exterior.

—¿Con que aquí estabas? —Dijo con una voz que denotaba dureza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí, Nozomi?

—Elichi —A pesar de que su ritual mágico había sido cortado abruptamente por la interrupción de su compañera de clase, Nozomi no titubeó en la hermosa sonrisa que se esbozó en su rostro—. ¿Viniste a buscarme? ¿A ver como me encontraba?

—Sí, quiero saber cómo te sientes —Eli utilizo el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras, ya que sabía exactamente que Nozomi estaba jugando con ella—. Y bien, ¿qué te duele?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte —Dijo Nozomi sin pisca de ironía y con su imperecedera sonrisa aún en sus labios—. Puedes regresar a clase, solo me sentí un poco mareada, pero…

—¿Crees que te servirán esas mentiras contra mí?

—No son mentiras, nunca te diría una mentira si en realidad me siento mal —Eli, al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, mientras que Nozomi, al contrario de retroceder del enojo de Eli, simplemente le pasó por un lado y se sentó en la camilla de la enfermería.

—¿Con que no son mentiras? —Eli se acercó a la venta para poder ver el paisaje de fuera. Nubes blancas comenzaban a bloquear los rayos del sol, dándole a la escuela una apariencia más sombría—. ¿Entonces por qué, cuando de verdad te enfermas, nunca me dices que lo estás?

—Bueno, no quiero que tú te preocupes por mí.

—Mentirosa —Dijo con firmeza. A pesar de que solo fue un susurro, su voz resonó fuerte entre las cuatro paredes—. Eres una mentirosa, Nozomi.

—Y según tú, ¿por qué soy una mentirosa? No es como si me quisiera saltar las clases, y de verdad no podía soportar más tiempo escuchado la clase. Me sentía mareada.

En un arranque de molestia al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba Nozomi, Eli se acercó a ella, subiéndose a la cama y acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Tienes fiebre entonces? —Eli llevó su mano a la frente de Nozomi. El rostro de la joven de cabello purpura se puso extremadamente rojo; indudablemente tenía fiebre, pero no era por ninguna enfermedad—. ¿Te duele en algún lugar?

—¡Estoy bien, Elichi! —Gritó Nozomi exasperada y, con desesperación, comenzó a apartar a Eli de su lado.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué saliste así de la clase?

—Ya te lo dije… —Nozomi cedió a su mentira cuando desvió su mirada de la de Eli, ya que, al tenerla tan cerca, al verla directo a los ojos, no podría seguir con su fachada, no podría seguir mintiendo.

—¿Fue por lo de ayer verdad?

—¿Ayer?

—No te hagas la tonta, Nozomi —Eli liberó un suspiro—. Tú no eres así.

—Elichi… —La sonrisa de Nozomi luchaba por seguir esbozada en su rostro, a pesar de ser titubeante, esta tenía un sentimiento de genuina sinceridad, sinceridad que se percibía también en sus dos ojos esmeralda y cristalinos—. Te digo de verdad que no me sentí bien en clase, te digo que esto no tiene que ver con lo de ayer. Por favor, solo déjame un momento sola. Te prometo que no faltare a la próxima clase. Solo quiero… —Nozomi miró cabizbaja al piso de la enfermería— estar sola un rato.

Evadiendo el verdadero dolor que sentía Eli dentro de ella, simplemente se separó de lado de Nozomi y se puso de pie frente a ella. No la dejo de ver ni un segundo, veía cada reacción en su cuerpo, cada respiración que expandía su pecho; parecía acelerado. Escuchaba cada tenue sonido que salía de su boca. Veía cada movimiento en sus dedos que parecían titubeantes ya que temblaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Me quedare contigo —Sentenció Eli mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Le dije a la profesora que tampoco me sentía bien.

—¡Pero tú tienes que volver a clase! No quiero que por mi culpa…

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Pero, Elichi.

—No voy a discutir más contigo —Eli volvió a lanzar un prolongado y amargo suspiro—. Solo quiero que escuches, y que me des una respuesta de lo que pasó ayer.

Silencio, un profundo silencio inundo la enfermería. Solo el susurró del viento al entrar por la venta pudo aligerar ese horrible silencio que se había creado entre las dos estudiantes.

—Haz lo que quieras —Musitó Nozomi mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se acostaba en ella; dándole la espalda a Eli y dejando de prestarle atención.

Durante unos minutos, el abrazador silencio reinó entre las dos. Ninguna decía nada y ninguna parecía pretender empezar a romper ese silencio que embriagaba el lugar. Ni siquiera se movían de su lugar. Nozomi estaba acostada en la cama, mientras que Eli permanecía sentada y muy quieta al otro extremo de la cama. Sin embargo, esta última no podía tolerar más ese silencio, no lo aguantaba; tenía que poner fin a todo lo que había dicho antes, tenía que calmarse para poder llegar a los sentimientos de Nozomi; para poder obtener una respuesta de ella. Fue así como Eli, tomando un profundo respiro que la llenó de valor, se propuso a romper por fin con el silencio.

—Sabes… —Dijo. Su voz temblaba, no estaba tan segura de lo que diría—. Nozomi, discúlpame por comportarme de esta forma —Eli miró fijamente sus manos, estas temblaban y comenzaban a sudar por los nervios que lentamente ascendían en su cuerpo—. Escúchame, Nozomi, no tienes que responderme si no quieres, es solo que todo esto me tomó por sorpresa. —Eli volteó a ver a Nozomi, sin embargo, esta no se movía ni un poco.

»Lo de ayer… —Eli levantó la mirada y miró al techo de la enfermería con vehemencia—. Perdón, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir. Yo no soy la clase de persona que sabe algo acerca de… esos temas… —Los ojos Eli comenzaron a aguarse y sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosado; ella estaba avergonzada, no había duda—. Sabes lo que dicen de mí, que soy muy lenta como para darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, y la verdad nunca pensé que me vería envuelta en ese tipo de situaciones.

Eli volvió a suspirar, el silencio de Nozomi hacia cada vez más difícil que sus palabras salieran correctamente de su boca, ya no sabía que más decir, ya no sabía cómo proseguir con lo que había empezado. Sin embargo, algo que le dio un motivo para continuar hablando fue ver que Nozomi al menos esta vez se movió un poco.

—Nozomi, ¿por qué me dijiste eso? —Eli titubeo en sus palabras—. ¿Por qué yo? —Eli se quedó callada, esperando respuesta, no obstante, esta no parecía llegar—. ¿Acaso yo te doy esa sensación de seguridad que tú buscas? ¿Por qué yo, Nozomi? Realmente no lo entiendo. Por favor… —La voz trémula de Eli pronosticaba que las lágrimas comenzarían a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento—. Perdón, pero ya no sé qué más decir, solo quiero saber por qué.

—Porque sí —fue la simple contestación de Nozomi.

Despacio, Nozomi comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, sentándose de nuevo en ella, pero del lado contrario al que estaba Eli; la chica aún le daba la espalda; sabía que, si la veía a los ojos, no podría tener la valentía de decirle todo lo que sentía.

—¿Porque sí? —Eli liberó un suspiro con pesadumbre y resignación—. ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

—Elichi, no tengo una razón para justificar lo que dije —Nozomi entrelazó y estrujó sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Lo que siento por ti nunca va a cambiar. Por más que me preguntes él porque fuiste tú a la que… —Las mejillas de Nozomi adquirieron un notable color carmesí. Tratando de pensar mejor en lo que decía, la chica también lanzo un suspiro pesado—. Elichi, tú de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, me gustas mucho.

—¡Es por eso que te lo pregunto!

—¡Déjame terminar! —Nozomi apretó los parpados, un par de lágrimas ya salían por las comisuras de sus ojos—. No sé porque fuiste tú. No sé porque me comenzaste a gustar. Quise pensarlo, quise pensarlo todas las noches, todos los días desde que comencé a sentir esto por ti, pero yo no lo sé. Quizás haya sido porque fuiste la primera persona que me habló amablemente, o porque fuiste mi primera amiga, o porque, a pesar de que soy extraña y rara, permaneciste a mi lado sin importarte mi comportamiento. No sé porque Elichi… —Nozomi comenzó a sollozar; de su boca salían hipidos desesperados—. Realmente me gustas, mi corazón me lo dice, mi cuerpo me lo dice. Cada que te veo sonreír, me siento sumamente feliz. Cada que te veo a los ojos, no puedo evitar quedar hipnotizada por ellos. Cada que me tomas gentilmente de la mano, todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso y siento como si mi corazón quisiera salir huyendo de mi pecho —Nozomi se enjuagó con desesperación las lágrimas—. Perdona, ya estoy diciendo cosas extrañas otra vez. Perdón Elichi, olvida lo que dije.

—No… —Eli se examinaba la palma de las manos con su dedo índice. Estaba nerviosa ya que sentía que no podía decir absolutamente nada contra lo que le había expresado Nozomi con sus palabras—. No dijiste nada extraño, Nozomi, por eso es que no tengo que olvidarlo, es por eso que por nada del mundo lo olvidaría —Eli se dio la vuelta y cruzó la cama por encima. Despacio, muy despacio, su peso hundió la mullida cama cada que se acercaba más a Nozomi. Entonces, al llegar a lado de la joven que lloraba, Eli la envolvió con sus brazos por la espalda y, cuando lo hizo, Nozomi no pudo evitar temblar en sus brazos—. Eso es todo lo que quería saber, Nozomi. Respondiste a mi pregunta sin saberlo. Nozomi, no tienes que darme una gran explicación, ni mucho menos poner escusas por decirme que te gustaba, lo único que quería escuchar era tu sinceridad al decírmelo, solo quería escuchar que tu voz dijera lo que sientes por mí.

—¡¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así cuando te lo dije?! —Gritó Nozomi, abrumada—. ¿Por qué, a pesar de que fui sincera ayer, tú simplemente te quedaste callada?

—¡Porque soy una idiota! —Eli atrajo más a Nozomi con sus brazos, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo en su pecho. Los sollozos de Nozomi hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, haciendo que Eli también lo sintiera—. Soy una idiota, Nozomi, por no darme cuenta de que estabas siendo sincera. Pero yo también quiero decirte algo con sinceridad, y es que yo no sabía como comportarme ante tus palabras. Estaba aturdía, tenía miedo, aún lo tengo, yo no sé qué pensar de esto, no sé ni siquiera como estoy diciendo esto sin caer en la desesperación. Pero Nozomi… —Nozomi comenzó a llorar con más angustia—, escúchame, Nozomi, por favor… Por nada del mundo pretendería hacerte daño, así que, por favor, tenme paciencia con esto.

El silencio que antes era tranquilizante, se llenó de sollozos de la joven de cabello purpura, la cual, a pesar de escuchar lo que decía Eli, no podía dejar de llorar. El viento suave susurraba dentro de la enfermería, y el aroma de flores volvía a impregnar con su perfume cada rincón.

—No sé cuándo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, Nozomi —Eli trató de llevar sus manos a las de Nozomi, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran incluso más—, quisiera recordarlo. La verdad tú también fuiste muy amable conmigo, tú también me tendiste tu mano cuando más lo necesitaba, me apoyaste en todo lo que hacía y me sigues apoyado a pesar de las inseguridades que tenga. Eres amable, linda y sé que, en cualquier situación, siempre podre confiar en ti. Nozomi, no sé cuándo fue cuando empecé a sentir un sentimiento cálido dentro de mi cada que te veía, no sabía lo que era, nos sabía porque mi mente divagaba cada que escuchaba tu voz y me hacía pensar en que era la voz más hermosa que nunca hubiera escuchado. Yo no sabía cómo nombrar esto que siento por ti. Pensé que estaba enferma, que algo en el clima me hacía sentir pesada y con una gran opresión en el cuerpo; en mi pecho —Con una mano, Eli tomó a Nozomi de la mano y con la otra trató de limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de su amiga—. Pero ahora sé lo que siento por ti, porque hasta eso tú también me lo tuviste que aclarar. Nozomi, creo que también me gustas —Los sollozos de Nozomi se hicieron más fuertes, sin embargo, el sentimiento angustiante de antes había desaparecido.

—¿En serio? —Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Nozomi en un momento como ese—. No te estas burlando de mí, ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? De verdad te gusto a pesar de ser tan simple y extraña. —Eli recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Nozomi, solo para tratar de verla de nuevo a los ojos. Estos tenían un hermoso brillo en ellos, al igual que los de Eli.

—Ya te lo dije, Nozomi, si de verdad este sentimiento es lo que tú me dices, entonces no tengo duda en que realmente me gustas. No me importa que seas rara o extraña en ocasiones, y yo nunca pensaría que eres simple o fea, tu eres muy linda, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿De verdad? —Nozomi intentó sonreír con sinceridad, y a pesar de que era difícil debido a todo lo que sentía en ese momento, logró mostrarle a Eli una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón—. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntártelo de nuevo?

—¿Preguntar? —Eli miró fijamente a Nozomi a los ojos, en ellos se podía percibir la ingenuidad y deseo porque sus palabras fueran de nuevo escuchadas y correspondidas. Al ver esa tierna mirada, Eli asintió y una sonrisa llena de calma se esbozó en su rostro—. Claro.

—Elichi… —El cuerpo de Nozomi volvió a temblar en los brazos de Eli, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su confiable amiga la tomó firmemente de las manos. Con solo ese gesto, pudo tomar de nuevo valor para que sus palabras salieran con el flujo del viento y de sus sentimientos—. Me gustas mucho… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. ¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón de Eli, en ese momento, golpeaba la espalda de Nozomi. A pesar de mostrarse confiada todo el tiempo, las palabras no salían de su boca. Sabia lo que diría, sabía lo que sentía, pero era sumamente difícil aun así darle una contestación sin tener un poco de miedo acumulado dentro de ella. A pesar de eso, ella pudo conseguirlo al ver los tiernos ojos de Nozomi mientras la veía y esperaba su respuesta.

—Si —Eli sonrió, como si con esa sola palabra hubiera podido liberar todo lo que sentía en ese momento— Nozomi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Las palabras sobraron para que ambas chicas pudieran reafirmas sus sentimientos, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, simplemente dejaron que el silencio las envolviera a ambas y las dejaras en completa soledad; ahora con sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos.

El ambiente comenzó a llenarse de ese nuevo sentir, de múltiples y contantes sentimientos que traspasaban las barreras del tiempo. En esa pequeña enfermería, entre esas cuatro paredes y un hermoso escenario que se traslucía por la ventana, había nacido una nueva historia que se guardaría como un tesoro en la enfermería.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció la historia? La verdad hace mucho que no escribía tan fluf como en esta historia, sin contar linda locura. Quizás la idea fue un poco simple y salida de la nada, y realmente así lo fue dado mi duda existencial del porque siempre pasan este tipo de situaciones en la enfermería. Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia y si les gusto este bonito NozoxEli, que al menos a mí me llego a mi hasta el corazón. Por cierto, seguramente les hubiera gustado un beso, pero ya saben como soy con ese tipo de cosas, me gusta escribir los besos pero tiene que haber un trasfondo más romántico, al igual que decir la apalabra "te amo" o un "te quiero" palabra la cual casi no me gusta usar jajaja. Por cierto, ¿ustedes tiene palabras que no les gustan o solo yo soy el raro? A mi no me gusta decir "te quiero", "suerte" y "respectivamente".

En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Esta semana, debido al surgimiento repentino de esta historia, se subirán dos historias, esta y la otra ya saben cual es. También quería subir la historia de "Nico en Wonderland" así que quizás, si me apuro con todo lo que tengo pendiente, la suba este fin de semana.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por leer y por su apoyo en General. Muchas gracias también por sus Reviews.


	2. Segunda consulta: Colores sentimentales

Buen Día. Espero que pasen un excelente día y semana.

Bueno, he aqui la segunda historia de la enfermería que guarda secretos. Esta vez tocó el turno de una historia de Hanayo y Rin. Además que es de un tema que casi nunca he leído en el fandom, y es que, además de que Hanayo sea una gran aficionada a las _Idols_, también le gusta mucho dibujar y hacer origami; es bastante artística en ese aspecto, así que tomé como tema principal su afición por el dibujo y la pintura para crear esta historia.

Sin más, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Segunda consulta: Los colores de este sentimiento.**

* * *

Esta es otra de las tantas situaciones no contadas entre las cuatro paredes de la enfermería. Una historia que guarda secretos, que esconde sentimientos, que encierra en ella todo lo que una vez dejaron dos de las alumnas de _Otonokizaka_. Las manchas de pintura aún siguen vigentes, impregnadas en el suelo de la enfermería. Colores vivos resplandecen y se unen en el blanco lienzo de madera brillante cubierta de una alfombra. Esos colores permanecen escondidos, son de un color dorado y cerezo, naranja y verde; esos son los colores que celosamente guarda la historia de estas dos chicas, que en esencia prevalecen en la enfermería como si fueran dos espectros que siempre habitaran esas cuatro paredes.

Los cálidos rayos de verano eran deslumbrantes, cegadores, de un blanco taciturno y puro. Estos resplandecían y se contrastaban con el calmante color verde del césped del campo de entrenamiento del club de fútbol y atletismo. Colores brillantes predominaban en esa pintura de la vida real. El azul del cielo, lo blanco y puro de las esponjosas nubes, el sol brillante de un color casi blanco y amarillo, las sombras grises de las estudiantes que corrían por la pista de carreras, el agua clara que mojaba las flores de distintos colores que se encontraban justo debajo de la ventana, de esa ventana que, sin tener ojos, podía ver más de lo que muchas personas hubieran visto en una vida entera; era la ventana de la enfermería, donde tranquilamente, una chica admiraba el paisaje.

Un lienzo en blanco estaba a un lado de la chica, de Hanayo, que cuidadosamente y muy atenta prestaba atención a cada color del paisaje que veía desde la ventana de la enfermería. El olor a pintura fresca impregnaba el ambiente de esa pequeña habitación, y los colores en la paleta que firmemente sostenía, resplandecían con los rayos blancos de sol.

El corazón de la chica latía con cada color que veía, con cada sensación del viento que entraba por la ventana, con cada sensación que le provocaba el olor a pintura fresca. Muy lento, y tomando un pincel con su mano derecha, comenzó a darle vida a eso que tenía frente a ella; un lienzo para otro lienzo. Tenía que plasmar la pintura de la vida real para mantenerlo siempre en sus pensamientos, y más porque en ese plano que quería plasmar se encontraba alguien que había servido como inspiración para esa pintura.

Despacio, el pincel se movió con sutileza por el aire, hasta aterrizar en el papel en blanco y, con la pintura que tenía impregnada en las cerdas, comenzó a dar vida a la imagen que le mostraba esa tarde de verano. Azul, amarillo, verde, naranja, todos los colores ya antes mencionados se unieron en el papel en blanco. El olor a pintura fresca perfumaba cada vez más el ambiente, y la pintura que pintaba la chica casi estaba terminada, solo le faltaba el toque final y la razón principal del porque había empezado a pintar ese hermoso paisaje.

Hanayo tomó el pincel más fino que tenía y comenzó a dibujar a la persona que, aunque no fuera algo a destacar en el paisaje, para ella destacaba más que otra cosa; era como la única estrella en un firmamento oscuro. El color naranja tocó las cerdas del pincel y comenzó a darle forma a lo único que faltaba en su pintura. Delineó meticulosamente cada ínfima parte de la chica que corría fuera en la pista de carreras. Su cabello naranja, su piel blanca, su baja estatura y su vestimenta del club el cual consistía en un _short_ rojo y una camisa blanca y holgada.

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron al ver su obra terminada, el paisaje destacaba sin lugar a dudas, pero eso no era lo que principalmente llamaba la atención, sino que era la chica que corría en la pintura la que destacaba más que otra cosa; era como si tuviera vida propia. Las pinceladas frescas se notaban aún, pero, a juzgar por eso, se podría decir que la pintura que había creado Hanayo era una fotografía casi perfecta de la chica que corría en el campo de atletismo. Se podía ver a la perfección sus facciones en el rostro, y su cabello naranja como la tarde de verano más hermosa. No obstante, a la pintura aún le faltaba algo, algo que Hanayo no había visto en un largo tiempo y que, sin ese detalle, su pintura no estaría terminada.

—Listo —musitó Hanayo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un suave rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Ella estaba satisfecha al ver su creación, a pesar de que le faltara algo, estaba más que feliz al ver a la única chica en la pintura que destacaba y le daba vida a ese paisaje—. Rin-chan… —Un susurró salió de sus labios y, lentamente, llevó un dedo a su pintura, tratando de alcanzar a la chica del club de atletismo.

Su dedo se deslizó por la textura del lienzo, por cada color que había puesto en él, revisando cada pequeño detalle con su tacto. El corazón de Hanayo latía muy fuerte y sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento tan extraño y ajeno a ella que parecía que pudieran derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento, pero no eran lagrimas lo que derramaría, sino que era algo más grande como lo era el sentimiento que en su corazón habitaba. Los sonidos de la enfermería se limitaban a meros suspiros de la chica, al menos eso fue hasta que…

—Hanayo —Una extraña voz rompió el trance por el que pasaba la chica, y, alarmada y asustada, volteo con vertiginosidad a ver quién era la que había interrumpido su sueño—. La encargada del club dice que cerrara el salón pronto y… —La chica con ojos color miel se quedó viendo la pintura de Hanayo—. ¿Terminaste de pintarla?

Hanayo miró a todas partes, nerviosa ante la repentina pregunta de su compañera de club. Desesperada, buscó ocultar su pintura detrás de su espalda, tenía miedo de que su compañera la viera y la juzgara.

—Te quedo muy bien —Dijo la chica mientras entraba a la enfermería—. Pero aún no sé porque vienes todos los días aquí en vez de estar con nosotras en el club, también hay cosas muy lindas que puedes pintar ahí —La chica se acercó a Hanayo y le mostró una agradable sonrisa; esto al menos hizo que el impávido corazón de Hanayo se tranquilizara un poco.

—M-Me gusta… venir aquí —Dijo con una voz trémula y titubeante.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué tiene este lugar que no tenga otro lado? —Hanayo titubeó en contestar; nos sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar.

—S-Solo me gusta —temerosa, Hanayo se dio la vuelta y vio el paisaje que había afuera de la enfermería. El club de atletismo ya no estaba, y tampoco su amiga—. Tiene… una buena vista.

La chica, al escuchar a Hanayo, se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera, como si buscara algo, algo especial que le hubiera llamado la atención a Hanayo, sin embargo, en sus ojos no podía encontrar significado a lo hermoso o increíble que podían ver los ojos de Hanayo. La mirada de la chica volvió al lienzo de Hanayo.

—¿Quién es ella? —Ella tocó el papel con su dedo índice, señalando a la única persona que destacaba en la pintura—. Es linda, parece una chica de secundaria.

Hanayo comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse. Sus labios se abrían, pero de ellos no salía ninguna palabra. Los ojos de su compañera de club eran insistentes a recibir una respuesta, pero Hanayo en ese momento no podía pensar bien en lo que le diría.

—¿Es una amiga? —Hanayo asintió despacio, como dudando de lo que pensaba—. ¿Es un regalo para ella? —Silencio. Solo fue un segundo en el que el silencio se interpuso entre las dos chicas, pero ese segundo pareció eterno—. Siempre he admirado la forma en que plasmas la pintura en el lienzo, Hanayo —Su compañera sonrió y comenzó a retroceder—. Es increíble el detalle y la dedicación que pones en tus pinturas. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que, como eres tan tímida, este tipo de cosas… este tipo de halagos son poca cosa para ti —La chica le dio la espalda a Hanayo—. Eres increíble, Hanayo, puedes poner todos tus sentimientos en tus pinturas y, aun así, no puedes hablar más de dos palabras sin quedarte en ese silencio incómodo; cómo sabré si realmente te gusta pintar, o si te gusta que te lo diga, si nunca me dices nada. Deberías de ser un poco más sincera con los demás —La chica negó con la cabeza—, no, es mejor que comiences con se sincera contigo misma. Tu silencio a veces puede ser doloroso —La chica salió de la enfermería, dejando a solas a Hanayo, dejándola con su paisaje lleno de un sentimiento especial para ella, dejando las últimas palabras de la chica rondando por su cabeza y plasmandose como pintura en el lienzo de su corazón.

Hanayo volvió su mirada al lienzo, esta decayó y un sentimiento de decepción cruzó por su mente. Sus dedos se movieron suavemente hacia su pintura, volvió a sentir la pintura fresca con sus dedos, estos se mancharon con los diversos colores de la pintura fresca que aún prevalecía en el papel. Dentro de ella, el sentimiento de decepción y tristeza se hacía cada vez más grande. La chica, preocupada, apretó los párpados y toda pintura, todo color a su alrededor, se transformó en una completa negrura.

—Quizás tenga razón —Musitó. Sus palabras poseyeron el pequeño espacio de cuatro paredes de la enfermería, y se quedaron grabadas como si un espectro tomará posesión de ellas. Era como si con el solo hecho de decirlas, resonaran en la cabeza de Hanayo con un aturdidor sonido, con un sonido perecedero que no desaparecía fácilmente.

**…**

Al no haber terminado su pintura, Hanayo regresó al otro día al mismo lugar que guardaba sus recuerdos, al igual que las últimas palabras que pronunció en ella. La enfermería, como era costumbre, estaba vacía y con un aroma agradable a flores que entraba por la ventana. El sonido de las cigarras resonaba fuerte en los oídos de Hanayo, y los gritos de esfuerzo y ánimo del club de atletismo se unía a la melodía de las cigarras.

Hanayo se acercó al alféizar de la ventana y miró fuera. Los colores naranjas del cielo pronosticaban que el ocaso estaba cerca, al igual que el sol en el horizonte que se ocultaba detrás de las nubes y las montañas.

Hanayo comenzó a desmontar su atril de pintura y el mismo lienzo que había dejado el día pasado inconcluso; aquella pintura que tenía todos sus sentimientos por la persona ahí plasmada. Lo puso a lado de la ventana y vio el paisaje de afuera. Casi todo era igual a la pintura del día anterior, estaban todos los colores que ya había materializado en el papel de lienzo. Incluso estaba la chica que en el lienzo habitaba; Rin también estaba en su pintura, corriendo por la misma pista de carreras, con la misma ropa de su club. Hanayo, al verla a la lejanía, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón comenzó a latir suavemente en su pecho, brindándole calor y un sentimiento de ternura que le hacía perder el aliento.

Al ver a su amiga corriendo de nuevo en la pista, no dudo ni un momento en volver a tomar un pincel y darle los retoques finales a su pintura. Los colores se mezclaron en la paleta que sostenía y nuevamente esta mezcla de colores se fundió con el papel ya antes pintado. El brillo especial en el rostro de Rin era lo único que le faltaba a la imagen, para que fuera perfecta y captar cada sentimiento que Hanayo quería dejar guardado en él.

El pincel se deslizó grácilmente por toda la pintura, era como una danza, una danza al compás de un hermoso vals. Los tres tiempos con los que se movía el pincel de Hanayo parecían cautivar su corazón, los tres tiempos con que el pincel pintaba parecía casi un ritual para ella. Los tres tiempos se detuvieron abruptamente, cuando afuera de la pintura algo ocurrió.

Una fuerte ventolera golpeó con violencia el cristal de la ventana, haciéndola zumbar y estremecerse con un fuerte y ensordecedor sonido. Al mismo tiempo, afuera, en la pista de carreras, el polvo y tierra se levantaba con desesperación al recibir el impacto directo de Rin. La chica se deslizó por la tierra, con las manos en su pecho y tratando de protegerse el rostro. Sus codos lograron rozar en la tierra, rasguñándola y abriéndole algunas heridas de las que pronto comenzó a brotar un espeso rastro de sangre carmesí. Los gritos de las estudiantes que practicaban en la pista se le unieron al silencio después de que el viento había golpeado la ventana.

—¡Rin-chan! —Gritaron afuera las compañeras de su club. Mientras que Rin trataba desesperada de levantarse del suelo, no obstante, parecía que le costaba mucho hacerlo.

Hanayo se quedó expectante todo el tiempo, viendo desde la ventana de la enfermería como la sangre salía de los codos y rodillas de su amiga. Su corazón comenzó a apresurarse a latir y el sentimiento de preocupación al ver a Rin tirada en la tierra de la pista hizo que su cuerpo entero se paralizara. No sabía qué hacer, había olvidado incluso como mover su cuerpo, solo podía ver como las compañeras del club de Rin la ayudaban a levantarse con dificultad.

Fueron minutos los que Hanayo permaneció estática viendo cómo se llevaban a Rin, viendo las heridas en los brazos de su amiga, viendo como la sonrisa que antes tenía en su rostro, había desaparecido y era sustituida por una mueca de dolor y angustia. Hanayo ya no podía quedarse ahí viendo, pero, ¿con qué derecho iría ella a ayudarla? ¿Qué excusa pondría si llegara de repente y Rin la viera preocupada por lo que le había pasado? ¿Cómo podía darle la cara después de tanto tiempo de no hablar con ella?

Mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades, las dudas comían su cabeza y sus pensamientos como si fueran caníbales. Quizás lo mejor sería quedarse en la enfermería sin decir ni pensar nada. Quizás lo mejor sería huir de nuevo de Rin como lo había estado haciendo esos últimos meses.

A pesar de todo lo que pensaba Hanayo, el tiempo no se detenía en la pequeña habitación de la enfermería, eso quería decir que, cuando Hanayo menos lo esperó, alguien interrumpió bruscamente sus ideas e inseguridades. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y, antes de poder reaccionar, escuchó las mismas voces de las compañeras de club de Rin. Era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo, ya que el motivo de su angustia, el motivo de su miedo y su inseguridad, ahora había entrado a la enfermería.

—¿K-Kayochin? —Fue lo primero que escuchó Hanayo justo después que se abrió la puerta. A la pregunta de Rin le siguió un quejido de dolor—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Hanayo no contestó y era obvio debido a que su cuerpo aún no respondía adecuadamente; su cabeza aún era un lío de dudas y miedos que no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

—Te dejaremos aquí, Rin-chan —Esa era la voz de una de las compañeras de Rin—. Iremos a buscar a la enfermera, no te muevas. ¿Segura que no necesitas nada más?

—Estoy bien nya —Dijo Rin fingiendo animosidad—. Solo son algunos rasguños, nada de lo que preocuparse —La mirada de Rin volvió a Hanayo, al menos solo para verla a la espalda, ya que ella no le daba la cara.

—¡Esa caída no fue normal! —Dijo de nuevo la compañera de Rin. Hanayo tembló mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Siempre te estás esforzando demasiado, era natural que te pasara esto si no descansas ni un poco.

—Estoy bien nya. Se preocupan demasiado.

—Como sea. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a la enfer…

—Yo iré —Musitó Hanayo de pronto. Aunque su voz era solo un susurro, logró captar la atención de la chica que pretendía salir a buscar a la enfermera. Y es que fue totalmente involuntario que Hanayo se propusiera para ir, ya que lo único que quería era huir del mismo lugar en el que estaba Rin—. Yo la buscare, si no les molesta…

—¡NO! —Gritó de repente Rin, llamando la atención de todas las que se amontonaban en la puerta de la enfermería—. Está bien, Kayochin, no tienes que hacerlo… nya.

—Pero… —Hanayo cerró los ojos y no hizo el intento de volver a reprocharle a su amiga, simplemente dejo que el silencio actuará como respuesta hacia las chicas que, de un momento a otro, salieron corriendo en busca de la enfermera.

Silencio, un tenue silencio comenzó a brotar entre las dos chicas. El silbido del viento era el único sonido que predominaba entre las dos; las cigarras también habían dejado de lamentarse. Hanayo, poco a poco, comenzó a moverse. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y, en ligeros espasmos, comenzó a entrecerrar sus dedos con el pincel que aún permanecía en una de ellas. Sus respiraciones eran cortas, debido a que intentaba calmar su corazón que latía acelerado. Sus movimientos eran torpes y muy lentos, poco a poco fue dejando de lado el pincel y la paleta de colores que aún sostenía.

Por otra parte, Rin solo conseguía que su mirada permaneciera en la espalda de su amiga. Sus ojos cristalinos y al punto del llanto veían como Hanayo se movía suavemente, ni siquiera parecía que fueran movimientos voluntarios, sino que, para ojos de Rin, era como si se moviera con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Con desilusión, miró a Hanayo mientras sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, quería hablarle, quería gritarle y sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque no esperaba que Hanayo lo hiciera primero.

—Sí… Sí que fue una gran caída, ¿verdad, Kayochin? —El cuerpo de Hanayo se tensó—. ¿Así que aquí vienes a pintar? Habían escuchado que te uniste al club de arte, f-felicidades nya —Hanayo se movió lentamente y tomó el lienzo que tenía en el atril, no pretendía esconderlo de la mirada de Rin, sin embargo, no quería que lo viera—. Te la pasas todo el día en tu club nya, ¿verdad, Kayochin? ¿Te gusta pintar? —Rin no soportaba el silencio de Hanayo, no soportaba seguir hablando y no obtener una respuesta por mínima que fuera—. ¿Seguirás sin hablarme? —Susurró con tristeza—. Sé que… Sé que estás molesta conmigo —El cuerpo de Hanayo se tensó de nuevo, y esta vez movió la cabeza para voltear a ver a Rin, sin embargo, se retractó de hacerlo, no podía verla aún a los ojos; no sabía qué le diría, no sabía cómo reaccionaría—. La verdad, he estado pensando todo el tiempo…, y de verdad no sé lo que hice mal —Rin liberó una risa nerviosa—. Sabes que soy lenta para darme cuenta de las cosas nya. Sabes que me cuesta mucho entender lo que piensas. Pero, después de tantos años de conocernos, siento que por fin rompí nuestra amistad —Rin miró hacia las sabanas de la camilla en la que estaba sentada, lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro y se precipitaron hacia la blancura de la tela—. A pesar de todas las cosas absurdas que te hacía pasar, por fin hice algo que…

—No… —Hanayo trató con determinación voltear a ver a Rin. Le costaba mucho, pero más le costaba seguir escuchando todo eso que salía de sus labios, y más porque sabía que la verdadera culpable de todo lo que había pasado era ella—. Tú no…

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz, Kayochin —Rin liberó un sollozo—. Estoy feliz, pensé que ya no querías hablarme nya —Las lágrimas de Rin comenzaron a salir con más desesperación—. Perdón, Kayochin, no sé porque me he puesto a llorar así, perdón…

—No digas eso, Rin-chan —El corazón de Rin golpeó con fuerza su pecho—. No lo digas… por favor.

—Kayochin… —Rin tomó valor, todo el valor que en ese momento tenía al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su mejor amiga, no dudaba que por fin obtendría una respuesta a la pregunta que tanto la había acosado durante esos meses—. ¿Por qué entonces me dejaste de hablar? Fue muy repentino, ni siquiera yo sé lo que hice mal.

—¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! —Gritó Hanayo, por fin encarando a Rin, ella, al igual que la joven de cabello naranja, también derramaba lágrimas sin siquiera darse cuenta—. Tú no… —Sin embargo, aún le costaba expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderas intenciones y dar por fin una respuesta sincera a Rin. Rin no se merecía seguir sufriendo por algo que no había hecho.

—¿Entonces que fue? Desde que entramos a esta escuela has estado evitándome. Cuando quise unirme a un club, tú simplemente dejaste que me fuera, sin oponerte siquiera —una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Rin—. Quería que me detuvieras, o al menos que me apoyaras en esto… —Rin bajó su mirada hacia las heridas que tenía en las rodillas—. Pero mírame ahora, soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo hacer esto bien nya.

—No… —Las palabras de Hanayo se atoraban en su garganta, era como si le hubieran robado la voz—. E-Eso no es cierto

—¡Claro que sí lo es! —Rin comenzó a llorar con más ímpetu—. Me gusta mucho este club, me gusta mucho correr y sentir como el aire golpea contra mi rostro. Pero Kayochin, desde que entré a este club no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que te hice… —Rin se tapó la cara con sus dos manos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza—. A parte de eso, tú te fuiste, te uniste a otro club y me dejaste de hablar. ¿Acaso fue algo que te hice? ¿Acaso fue porque elegí este club sin siquiera decírtelo? ¿Qué fue Hanayo? Por favor, dime. Deja de decirme solo que no —Rin miró a Hanayo a los ojos y una voz aguda salió directo desde lo más profundo de su corazón—. Que no me digas nada me duele.

Los sollozos de Rin inundaron con desesperación la enfermería. Cada rincón, cada pequeño ápice de espacio se llenó de dolor y desesperación. Rin se sentía sumamente abatida en ese momento, no sabía qué más decir, no sabía qué más pensar después de que el silencio de Hanayo le hubiera dado una respuesta clara. Tenía miedo, quiera salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero no podía debido a sus heridas. Solo le quedaba desahogarse y llorar de la forma en la que había deseado hacerlo después de que Hanayo le dejó de hablar.

Sin embargo, Hanayo ya no podía seguir viendo como la persona que quería lloraba de esa forma. Por fin, algo involuntario brotó dentro de ella, fue como una luz que rompió toda esa oscuridad, fue como los colores cálidos de atardecer que entraban por la venta, fue como los colores plasmados en su lienzo, en su pintura, la cual, al momento de darse la vuelta desesperadamente, cayó al piso dejando al descubierto los colores que había puesto en ella.

Hanayo se acercó rápidamente a Rin y, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, la envolvió en sus brazos. Los sollozos de Rin resonaron con más fuerza, pero al instante correspondió el gesto de Hanayo abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Perdón Kayochin, perdón! —Hanayo acaricio tranquilamente el cabello de Rin, tratando de reconfortarla y tranquilizarla un poco—. Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amiga, por favor, yo también quiero estar a tu lado. Extrañaba mucho estar así contigo. Perdón si te hice algo malo.

—Rin-chan —la voz de Hanayo salió como un susurro el cual cautivó los oídos de su amiga, pronto, los sollozos dejaron de escucharse, pronto, el silencio volvió a ser solo la brisa del viento que entraba por la ventana—. Deja de decir que tienes la culpa, deja de disculparte, por favor —Rin se apartó un poco de lado de Hanayo, para intentar verla a los ojos—. Sabes, una compañera del club de pintura me dijo que yo… —El corazón de Hanayo comenzó a latir con fuerza—, que yo puedo ser muy cruel con las demás personas, que mi silencio hace infeliz a los demás —Lágrimas comenzaron brotar de los ojos de la chica, pero la sonrisa sincera que le esbozaba a Rin permanecía dibujada en sus labios—. Me dijo que era injusta y que debería ser sincera con los demás —Rin intentó reprocharle a Hanayo, sin embargo, esta última puso su dedo índice en los labios de Rin para que no pudiera decirle nada—. Me dijo que tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma —Hanayo liberó un suspiro—. Lo siento, Rin-chan, por no ser sincera contigo, por no decir lo que pienso, por haberte causado tanto dolor. Sabía que lo hacía, sabía que todo el tiempo estabas preocupada, cada que te veía pensaba que era mi culpa, pero no podía decírtelo porque tenía miedo, miedo de que, por mi culpa, todo lo que sentías llegara… —La chica vio directo a Rin a los ojos, lágrimas desbordaron por las comisuras de sus ojos, mojando por completo sus mejillas— a este punto. Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto, Rin-chan.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —Rin levantó las manos y acunó las mejillas de Hanayo—. Tú no fuiste la culpable, sino que yo…

—Yo nunca era sincera contigo, Rin-chan, siempre me quedaba callada, esperando a que tú me solucionaras todo lo que hacía; tenía miedo de caminar con mis propios pies.

—¿Y esa fue la era razón por la que me dejaste de hablar? —Hanayo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Quería dejar de depender de ti, quería dejar de verte como mi soporte, como mi medio de seguir adelante. Es por eso que no fui sincera contigo, Rin-chan. No te podía decir esto porque sentía que me odiarías, que me dirías que me estaba comportando como una niña. Pensé que me dejarías de lado y yo me derrumbaría.

—Sin embargo, fuiste tú la que…

—Ye lo sé, sé que fui yo la que te apartó, pero… —Hanayo desvió la mirada—, pero Rin-chan, en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti. Siempre eras la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos, incluso ahora —Hanayo se apartó gentilmente de lado de Rin, sin dejar de tomar sus manos, tratando de alcanzar su pintura la cual permanecía en el suelo—. Sabes que amo mucho pintar. Desde que era niña, era mi sueño volverme una gran artista. Y ahora… —La mirada de Rin se abrió con sorpresa, al ver la imagen que estaba plasmada en el lienzo que había pintado Hanayo— creo que encontré algo muy hermoso que pintar —Rin comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras tomaba la pintura de Hanayo.

—Perdón Kayochin… Perdón por ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta de esto —Hanayo negó con la cabeza—. Perdona por solo pensar en mí y no pensar en cómo te sentías a mi lado.

—Eso ya no importa, Rin-chan… —Hanayo tomó a Rin de las manos—. Por favor, perdóname por no ser sincera, y por no decirte nada de mi nuevo club, fue mi culpa desde un principio. Después de todo, que tú te sintieras así, que ahora estés aquí, herida y llena de dudas, es mi culpa por ser tan dependiente de ti, pero es que me di cuenta de que yo sin ti…

—No puedo seguir viviendo —Rin presionó los párpados y dejo que las últimas lágrimas que derramaba fluyeran por sus mejillas—. C-Creo que me siento un poco igual que tú. Sé que no está bien depender siempre la una de la otra, pero siempre que estés a mi lado, siento que puedo avanzar, no frente a ti… —Rin esbozo una sonrisa hermosa y sincera—, sino junto a ti —Las mejillas de Rin adquirieron un suave tono carmesí—. Claro, solo si tú quieres…

—M-Me gustaría mucho, Rin-chan —Hanayo sonrió, ella ahora era la que derramaba lagrimas con intensidad—. Espero que, en el futuro, podamos seguir las dos juntas.

Rin miró fijamente a los ojos a Hanayo y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más grande. Despacio, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Hanayo y limpio el rastro de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Entonces, sus ojos bajaron hacia la pintura que había dibujado Hanayo.

—Sabía que amabas pintar nya, pero esto… —Rin cerró los ojos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa; la más hermosa sonrisa de todas las que Hanayo hubiera visto en su amiga—. Es lo más lindo que he visto.

—Claro que no —Dijo Hanayo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Despacio, se apartó de lado de Rin y tomó de nuevo su pincel y su paleta de colores—. Aún falta algo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo. Cada día que te veía por la ventana de la enfermería, nunca te veía de la misma manera, quizás fue por lo que te hice, pero, por más que venía aquí no podía terminar esta pintura.

—Ah, ¿sí? Y, ¿qué es lo que te falta pintar, Kayochin? —Hanayo, sin siquiera decir nada, hizo que Rin sostuviera la pintura con firmeza. Una sonrisa adorno las facciones de ambas chicas, mientras que Hanayo deslizaba por última vez su pincel en el lienzo, dibujando lo único que le faltaba a la pintura.

—Tu sonrisa.

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia, de verdad me llegó al corazón, cuando la escribí por primera vez, no sabía muy bien cómo darle este toque dramático y bonito en la relación de Hanayo y Rin, pero, al final, quede satisfecho con el resultado. Y ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y bueno, no tengo más que decir aparte de que Hanayo y Rin son realmente adorables, escribiría solo de ellas dos pero moriría de diabetes por tanta azúcar acumulada jajaja.

Bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Estos días he estado un poco ocupado por sucesos que pasaron con mi familia que afortunadamente ya se solucionaron, asi que me atrase de nuevo en escribir. Además de estar muy viciado a Little Witch Academia (llevo más de 28 horas jugando el juego además de volver a ver la serie jajaja), pero es que Diana y Akko son tan bonitas juntas, ojala ya sea canon y se casen y... en Fin. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, esta semana espero traer otra historia de perdido.

**ShadowPena9:** Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia y también en Linda locura, que veo que tambien te gusto mucho. Es lo que yo digo, siempre hay algo en la enfermería, incluso empecé a ver una serie que se llama Mikagura Gakuen... noseque, y justo empieza con una escena de enfermería jajaja. como Dice Silent, es un gran Cliché pero es uno que no me desagrada del todo ya que trae consigo bonitas escenas como esta. Es u n gusto escribir para ti y gracias por las palabras de ánimo.

**SilentDrago:** muchas Gracias pro el comentario, por cierto, debido a lo que paso con mi vida, he estado poco al pendiente de Facebook, razón por la que ya no te pude agradecer por el consejo que me diste de Linda locura, así que, si llegas a leer esto, te lo agradesco, pondre mas atencion a los detalles. y pues bueno, en si tienes razón, la historia pasado fue ligera porque quería comenzar a escribir poco y ser más contundente con lo que escribía, pero ya sabes como soy que despue sme extiendo y me salen cien mil palabras de la anda jajaja. muchas gracias y nos leemos luego.

**YourDaddy:** Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y si, es algo para ir leyendo en cualquier lugar, es rápida y concisa. Muchas Gracias también a Linda locura y, con respecto a las palabras, pensé que era el único que tenía labras que le parecian dificiles de decir o pronunciar, me alegra que me digas una de las tuyas, y esque a veces es difícil decir esas palabras o hacerlas encajar en todo. Igual, ten buen dia y nos leemos luego.

**Eclair Rozen:** Gracias por tus palabras, que esa historia te haya llegado sentimentalmente me hace pensar que cumplió su cometido. Muchas Gracias por tu Review, y espero que, si lees este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Ten buen día.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego


End file.
